onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 26
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 56 (p. 2-21) Chapter 57 (p. 2-19) Chapter 58 (p. 2-19) Chapter 59 (p. 2-10) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Sanji | rating = 13.1 - Original 4.3 - Remastered | rank = 7 - Original 8 - Remastered }} "Zeff and Sanji's Ambition: The Sea of Dreams - All Blue" is the 26th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary With Zeff held captive by Gin, Sanji has no choice but to take Pearl's hits, and he reflects on why Zeff means so much to him as he begins to have a flashback about his first meeting with him and how his encounter with the Pirate Chef will change his life forever. Long Summary Pearl attacks Sanji, threatening to have Gin shoot Zeff if he tries to dodge. Sanji has no choice but to take Pearl's attack. Gin tells him to just abandon the restaurant,and save himself. Sanji replies that the restaurant is Zeff's treasure and he can't let him lose it too after costing him his power and dreams. Pearl attacks Sanji once more with Pearl Cross and triggers a flashback into his past. A young Sanji is seen working in the kitchen aboard a ship, discussing the legendary sea All Blue with the other cooks. Sanji proclaims that his dream is to one day find the mythical sea where fish from all four Blues of the world gather, giving cooks access to ingredients from all over the world. The other cooks laugh at him, telling him that such a sea could never exist. Later, the cooks are eating the leftovers from the meal they served the passengers, scorning them for wasting food. Sanji throws his portion into the garbage and tells the others that they shouldn't be eating leftovers. Suddenly, a crewmember bursts into the kitchen and tells the staff the ship is under attack from pirates. The Cook Pirates, headed by their captain Red Leg Zeff, have returned from the Grand Line and start pillaging Sanji's ship. Sanji, determined not to die in the hands of the pirates, attacks them armed with kitchen knives. Zeff kicks him but Sanji keeps going, biting Zeff's leg and telling them he can't die before seeing the All Blue, much to the pirates' amusement. They tell him that even in the Grand Line, such a mythical place cannot exist. Soon, a large wave knocks Sanji off the ship and into the raging ocean. Zeff jumps in to save him, but gets his leg caught in the wreckage of the ship capsized by the storm. He wraps an anchor chain around it and somehow manages to get loose. He swims after the drowning Sanji and grabs him. Sanji wakes up on a desolate rocky island in the middle of the sea with only Zeff for company. Zeff tells him they were the only two survivors. He says there is nothing to do but wait for rescue and gives him a small bag of food, telling him that it will should last him five days. Sanji spots a much bigger bag by Zeff's side, telling him it's not fair that his portion is so much bigger. Zeff replies that he is an adult and obviously needs more food. He sends Sanji to the other side of the island to wait for a rescue ship. Sanji has a look at his share of the food and sees that if he manages it carefully, it should last him 20 days. He is determined that he will survive. After 26 days, he is down to his last loaf of bread. He remembers the cooks aboard his ship eating the leftovers and himself wasting food by throwing it into the garbage. As he regrets his past actions, he looses his grip on the bread and it falls into the ocean. On the 47th day, Sanji is barely alive and starts to wonder whether or not 'that old fart' is still alive. He crawls over to the other side and sees that not only is Zeff alive, but his bag of food is full. He creeps over and decides to steal it. While scolding Zeff for being greedy for taking so much food for himself, he cuts the bag open only to discover it to be full of treasure. While Zeff comments on the irony of having a bag full of gold but nothing to eat, Sanji runs over to him, asking him what he has been eating for all this time. He then spots that Zeff's right leg is missing, shocking him severely. It is revealed that Zeff cut his own leg off to escape the wreckage and rescue Sanji. Zeff gave him all the food he managed to salvage. Sanji begins to cry and asks why Zeff went through all this trouble just to save him. Zeff tells him this is because they share a dream: to find the All Blue. He assures Sanji that such a place does exist, somewhere in the Grand Line and tells him to go and find it one day. He collapses and tells Sanji of another dream of his: to start a restaurant on the sea to help and serve food to anyone hungry. Sanji promises to help him and begs him not to die, when suddenly he spots a ship on the horizon. They have been rescued afterwards. The story returns to the present, Sanji tells everyone that unless he too risks his life to protect Zeff and the Baratie he will never be able to repay him. When Gin asks him why he keeps standing up, he replies that he is trying to keep the restaurant going for even one more moment. Pearl sarcastically comments on Sanji's speech and proclaims that the restaurant is now out of business and will become a pirate ship. Luffy is enraged and stretches his leg in the air, destroying the Fin of the Baratie using Gomu Gomu no Ono. Characters in Order of Appearance *Gin *Monkey D. Luffy *Zeff *Sanji *Patty *Carne *Pearl Anime Notes *Sanji's past is revealed. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 26 de:Zeff to Sanji no Yume Maboroshi no Allblue